Teen Love: Richard and Nicole
by NeutralProtagonist
Summary: Richard and Nicole discover their first love experience. Rated M for wild language and ONE SEXUAL ENCOUNTER


_I decided to write about Metalhead Richard and the schoolgirl Nicole back in high school, where they had their first experiences together. Again, this is just a FAN STORY and it is a short one. I apologize if I "offend" some fans and I like the show too so RELAX. Anyway, if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT AND DO NOT LEAVE ME RUDE COMMENTS PLEASE._

30 years ago in Elmore High School, Richard Watterson was just a metalhead who was not really an intelligent one but a nice kid but surprisingly he was getting good grades for a numbskull thanks to his girlfriend Nicole Whiskers. Richard wore a red or blue flannel with a band t-shirt, dark blue or black jeans, with a metal bracelet on his right hand. Nicole was the complete opposite: she wore a baby doll collard shirt, with dark colored leggings, also wearing a rose attached to the side of her hair. Richard just got out of his last class and met with his best friend Maero. Maero was a wolf with a human-like body who wore a tank shirt, black sleeveless leather vest, skinny black jeans with Dr. Martens boots, and was also a Metalhead. Richard and Maero were in front of the school, talking about a plan for Friday night.

Maero: Yo Richard, what's up fool?

Richard: Hey Maero, how you doing?

Maero: Just wondering to see if my best friend will join me to a house show this Friday. There's going to be beer, drugs, and women. You down or what?

Richard: Well, I guess so. I mean, I cannot get women because I got my baby Nicole (smiling like a child).

Maero: Yo man, you don't have to get women. Just me and you rocking out with some FUCKING metal (screaming like a vocalist)!

Richard: Eh, fuck it, I'm down. Where is it going to be at?

Maero: My neighbor is hosting it at his house. There are going to be adults but he will also let teenagers who are metal. When you're with me, it's all smooth sailing bro.

Richard: Can't wait for fucking Friday!

Maero and Richard were walking home until Nicole spots Richard from a distance. The problem is that Nicole was trying to make Richard's life "boring" and that made Maero feel uncomfortable when Nicole was around but Nicole didn't seem to notice that. She was running towards Richard and she threw herself at her, making Richard catch her.

Nicole: Hi my sweet pink man! (she makes out with Richard then looks at Maero) Hi Maero!

Maero: (looking bothered by her) Yo, Nicole.

Nicole: So, what are you boys up to?

Richard: Oh, just heading home before Friday. It's Thursday after all.

Nicole: Say, Richard. Tomorrow is our date at the Elmore fair. Remember you said you will take me there if I won the Youth Literature? Anyway, I got to go, bye! (kisses Richard)

Richard: Oh fuck. What the fuck am I going to do Maero?

Maero: You can either hang with me or her, Richard. Your choice buddy.

It was Friday afternoon and Richard was still deciding to go out with Nicole or hang out with his best friend Maero. He made up his mind by hanging out with Maero but Nicole was also that type of girl who jumps into conclusions when things don't go her way. He decided to skip Nicole's date by calling her and faking that he had to work on a special project. He hoped this works...

Richard: Hey Nicole.

Nicole: Yes, my pink bunny? :)

Richard: I was just calling to let you know that I cannot make it tonight.

Nicole: Why?

Richard: Well, I have to stay late at school for a project so I can get extra points.

Nicole: (sighs with disappointment) Ok Richard. We can go another time then.

Richard: Thanks Nicole. I promise I will make it up to you however you want, whenever you want.

Friday night settled in and it was 7pm, just the right time for Maero to host the house show with alcohol and drugs, also hot rocker chicks showed up. Maero saw Richard really forward to rock out on Friday night while Nicole just stood home watching TV. Maero was going to sing a song to close down the house show and it was a copyright song "Turbo Lover". While other bands where playing. Richard and Maero were rocking out with moshpits, talking to a few Headbangers, and talking to a few ladies but Richard was not making any moves on them while Maero took them to the backyard and tried to score a few. Nicole was getting bored and decided to wait for Richard at school but suddenly, she decided to stop by Maero's house show so she can ask him about Richard being there. That moment, Richard was going to join Maero to sing "Turbo Lover" to the crowd of 100 metalheads, who were drinking, doing drugs, or having sex on the lowkey. Maero started off playing the melody while Richard was the vocalist and when she heard "Turbo Lover" close, she loved the music and ran with excitement until she saw her boyfriend, who claimed that he wasn't able to hang out on Friday night, singing on stage. Nicole immediately found the power box and shut it down with anger. Richard saw her and immediately ran towards her, scared shitless and Maero just said "oh shit".

Richard: (stuttering) Hey, sweetie pie, so nice to see my angel here.

Nicole: Don't you fucking sweetie pie me motherfucker!

Richard: Baby, I can explain...

Nicole: So where the fuck is your project? I see you on stage and you fucking told me you were going immediately home after school.

Richard: (takes a deep breath) Nicole, I just wanted to have some fun with Maero. I figuered that if I chose to hang out with him, you will be mad at me.

Nicole: (starts to shed tears) Richard, you promised me you were going to take me to the Elmore carnival if I won the Youth Literature. Don't you remember when the contest started?

Richard, the numbskull like always, totally forgot about his promise

Nicole: (tears up) You broke your promise! You just shattered my heart Richard! Find yourself another woman because I AM DONE WITH YOU!

Before Nicole decides to run away, Richard gets off stage and runs toward Nicole, who starts to wrap his arms around her tummy and she tries to free herself from him, but he maintains his grip.

Richard: (voice starts to break) Nicole, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about my promise. Baby, if I remembered my promise, you know I would've taken you to the carnival. But I'm just a stupid, fucking idiot! It doesn't change the fact that I love you and I always will because no other woman loves me for what I am but you. If I ever lost you, I don't know what will happen with me...

Nicole: (being denial and angry at the same time) Richard, you don't have to lie to me. I'm just a woman and that is it. NOTHING MORE!

Richard: (being a man) You are more than a woman. You are my PRINCESS of Elmore! No other woman is like my babe Nicole. I will do anything for you. I'LL TAKE A BULLET FOR YOU. I'LL DONATE AN ORGAN FOR YOU SO YOU CAN LIVE LONGER. IF I WAS CRIPPLE AND YOU WERE LEAVING ME, I WILL CRAWL MYSELF TO WIN YOU BACK FOR MILES.

Nicole finally realized that Richard was a kind man and the Metalheads were astonished of what they have witnessed. Maero was connecting the power box so he can dedicate "Turbo Lover" to Nicole and Richard. Once he started off with the melody, Richard and Nicole were making out with tongue kissing. Nicole had an idea:

Nicole: So Richard, how are you going to fix my heart?

Richard: Rememeber what I said: I will make it up to you whenever you want, however you want.

Nicole started to look at Richard in his eyes and she decided what she wanted. She lured Richard to Maero's toolshed and started to get freaky with him. While tongue kissing, She was starting to take her baby doll shirt off while Richard was kissing her chest area. She also gave Richard the sign to take his flannel and his shirt off and he did. Then Richard took her bra off and started to kiss her breasts and licking her nipples while she was grabbing Richard's boner through his pants. Richard decided to take her leggings off along with her panties, kneel on one knee, and looked back at her.

Richard: Nicole, are you ready for this?

Nicole: Yes I am my sexy Metalhead.

Richard started to dig in on her pussy while she was holding onto Richard's ears and while he digged his tongue deeper, she was moaning loud and grabbing Richard's ears tight, which gave the sign she was going to cum at any moment. Richard ignored the sign and got his face wet when Nicole gave no sign of cumming. Richard licked his lips and made out with Nicole a little more. Nicole told Richard to lay down and she started to take his pants off, along with his briefs. She was going to position herself to ride him and Richard couldn't wait for it. Once Maero sang the lyrics "I'm your Turbo Lover, Tell me there is no other", she began to ride his dick up and down, side to side, while Richard sometimes will bang Nicole while she was riding. While riding, Nicole will sometimes lean to Richard to tongue kiss him or lick his nipples while Richard will grab on her breasts and squeeze them tight so he can reach his climax faster. Once Maero was playing his solo, Richard gave the sign to Nicole that he was going to jizz up. She immediately got off and started to stroke his dick while also licking it and sucking it throughtout the whole solo Maero played. When Maero was finishing up the song, Richard warned Nicole that he was already going to jizz and he jizzed all over her hand and face and he was relieved while Nicole wiped her hand and face off and layed on top of Richard's chest.

Richard: Nicole, you are my Turbo Lover for eternity.

Nicole: My sweet Headbanger, you are mine forever and I will always be yours.

Once Maero started to close down the show, Richard and Nicole were walking in the neighborhood, holding hands and holding onto each other. Maero was happy that Nicole and Richard were lovers again and he wondered if he will ever find a woman. Only fate awaits for him...

This is the end of my second story. I will try to make my stories longer too. Again, FANFICTION, SO DO NOT GET OFFENDED IN ANY WAY. I LOVE THE SHOW TOO. MY RESPECT GOES OUT TO ALL GUMBALL FANS AND LOVERS.

Also more stories coming soon...


End file.
